


Why you shouldn’t fall in love with a mentally unstable AI

by Fez_derptor



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fez_derptor/pseuds/Fez_derptor
Summary: Caydes life was going great. He was the captain of the soccer team known as The Hunters, and He was one of the most popular people at school, but when a crazy group of students that call themselves the cabal start stirring up trouble, Cayde is forced to rely on the only person who has had some experience with the cabal. The good news is that the student is extremely smart, the bad news, she’s also probably mentally unstable and doesn’t seem to like cayde very much.





	Why you shouldn’t fall in love with a mentally unstable AI

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction and I would love feedback. I always personally shipped cayde and fail safe, and I was surprised to see that there wasn’t any fanfiction of them, so like thanos I was like “fine, I’ll do it myself”

Cayde was having just a fantastic first day back, because, you know, who doesn’t love being trapped in a random cuboard? The day had actually started off great surprisingly. He had strutted into the school and felt on top of the world as people greeted him eagerly.  Of course he knew half of the people had just been trying to suck up to him in hopes that he would choose them for the soccer team that he headed, it still made him feel good to be validated as the great hunter that he was, despite, you know, being unable to play in a game due to being the leader, but hey somebody’s gotta be in charge, and he had been dumb enough to get into a gambling game with the last hunter captain, so it was technically his fault. He had been trying to make his way to his first class, but was stopped by the captain of the debate team, ikora, probably the most nerdy person he knew. She was of course spotting her trademarked purple dress that made her look incredibly out of place amongst the rest of the students. 

“Cayde, I need to speak to you” 

“Ug, what is it now ikora? Did one of my hunters do something cool but technically illegal again? Because as I remind you every time, I don’t actually control their actions, I just run the team.” 

“No it’s not that, although it wouldn’t be a bad idea for you to attempt to get a handle on your team. Look, I came to warn you, there’s a bunch of these big out of country kids who are going around and asking about us.” 

“Us?” Cayde said perplexed. It wouldn’t surprise him to know that he had somehow pissed off a pack of exchange students, but what could ikora have to do with any of this?

“You, me, and Zavala. They appear to be looking for the people in charge of the main 3 clubs” 

“Pleaseeee don’t remind me that the debate team is one of the most popular clubs here.” 

Ikora rolled her eyes but continued talking. 

“I haven’t seen Zavala yet today, and sent my assistant to try to find him. I just wanted to personally warn you myself. If I were you, I would try to stay out of sight from these guys.  They seem to mean trouble.” 

“Oh please, if they mean trouble then Zavala will probably pull together his local millitia and sent them back to where ever dumbass country they came from. Plus, I can handle myself ikora. They don’t call me cayde-6 for nothing.” Cayde said with a wink. “Plus, this is a school, it’s not like they could just walk up to me, beat me up, and shove me in a cuboard.”  He then walked off, leaving ikora to stare after him with a look on her face that seemed to say “I don’t get paid enough for this shit.” 

The day progressed as normal, and by the end of his last class cayde had completely forgotten about the whole exchange student thing, that is until he found himself being corned by a group of them. They were tall, like really tall, and really really muscular. Cayde had always laughed at Zavala’s titans because they fit the bill of the stereotypical football players: tall, muscular, and slightly intimidating, but these guys put the titans to shame. Cayde took a nervous step back and tried not to let his fear show on his face. 

“Heya fellas, if you’re looking for the big and ugly contest then you’ve clearly come to the wrong place. Maybe try down by the football field?” Cayde said in his trade marked cocky additude. The one who looked like the leader of the group stepped forward, and looked at him curiously. 

“A jokester aye? Well listen up funny man, you are going to resign from your position as team captain and give it to me.”  Cayde blinked in surprise. For one thing, why did these foreign exchange students want his position, and for another, did they really think he would give it to them that easily. I mean sure, he may have hated being hunter captain, but he wasn’t about to just give it to some random nobody who was threatening him. 

“Look buddy, I’m gonna be straight with you, there is no way in hell that I would ever give up my possition to you.” Cayde said confidently. 

“I had hoped it would come to this.” The leader said, smiling evilly. “Fuck him up”. 

Now, cayde would like to take a moment to remind you that he has been awfully badass for these last couple of minutes. A lesser man would have ran away at the sight of the big students, or at the very least not been so insulting, but cayde was anything but lesser. He had bravely stood up and told this idiot off, so with that in mind, cayde ran. Hunters may not be the best at strength, but they were the fastest and most agile club at the school, and cayde was the best of the hunters. Cayde tore threw hallways, ran past students, and ran in and out of classrooms. He heard a steady amount of complaining at his disregard for the general safety, but the exchange students were still chasing him so he focused on getting away. He finally found himself in a classroom filled with science junk. There was a big cuboard close to the ground that looked just big enough to fit him, so he ran over, opened it up, and closed it. He held his breath as he heard the door open. The sound of heavy footsteps filled the room as cayde silently willed the universe to not let this oaf find him. Finally, after what felt like forever, the footsets left the room and faded into the distance. Cayde counted to 100, and then let out a sigh of relief. 

_ Nice work cayde. Now all you have to do is avoid them for the rest of your life _ he thought to himself. He then leaned over and pushed against the cuboard door, only find that he was unable to open it. So here we are, back at the beginning. Cayde grumbled to himself as he pulled out his phone, checking his bars. Of course he had to have no signal. Why would he have signal? Out of every single god damn building at this school, only one had crappy service, which meant that he had managed to lock himself in a cuboard in the one building where he couldn’t call for help. 

“God damn it!” Cayde exclaimed, kicking the back of the cuboard as hard as he could. The realse he got by lashing out at the cuboard was not worth the pain that now consumed his foot. 

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck” he started muttering under his breath as he willed his body to stop hurting. Then, the sound of the classroom door opening filled the room and cayde quickly held his breath.  _ Please don’t be big ugly guys please don’t be big ugly guys  _

Then, after a moment of silence, a females voice asked “excuse me, is there anyone in here?”  

Cayde let out a sigh of relief. 

“Yes! Yes! Over here! I’m trapped in this weird cubboard that locks automatically for some reason.” Cayde cried out. 

“Oh dear, are you alright?”

“Yeah yeah I’m fine” cayde said quickly, “just get me out of here” 

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head? Because only an idiot would be able to acidenlty lock themselves in a cubboard” the voice said back, this time in a much darker sounding voice. 

“What? I mean.. look, we can discuss the details after you get me out of this thing.” Cayde said impatiently. 

“Yes, good idea” the voice said cheerfully. 

“One small problem,” the voice said, switching back to the dark tone of voice, “I cant open this”. 

“THEN GET SOMEONE WHO CAN!” Cayde said in exasperation.  

“Uggggg fine, I guess I’ll try calling someone. But you owe me” the voice replied, still in it’s dark tone of voice. 

“Yeah yeah whatever, just get me out of here!” cayde said. 

“My name is failsafe, what is yours?” The voice said, switching back to its cheery deminor. 

“The names cayde. And what kind of name is failsafe?”

“The kind of name given to you by parents who were drunk and high at your birth.” The voice said, still in the cheerful tone of voice. 

“Oh” was all cayde had been able to come up with in response to that. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you get stuck in there anyway?” Failsafe asked, still in her cheery tone. 

“I was trying to hide from those new exhange students.” Cayde explained with a sigh. 

“Oh dear, getting on the cabals bad side is never a smart idea.” Failsafe replied back. 

“The cabal?” Cayde asked. 

“Yes. That’s what they call themselves.” Failsafe said.

”how do you know that?” Cayde asked. 

“Because I used to go to school with them of course!” 


End file.
